Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method to optimize a magnetic resonance sequence for operating a magnetic resonance apparatus, as well as a sequence optimization unit for generating such an optimized magnetic resonance sequence according to such a method, a magnetic resonance apparatus embodying such a sequence optimization unit, and a non-transitory, computer-readable data storage medium encoded with programming instructions that, when executed by a computer in which the storage medium is loaded, cause such a method to be implemented.
Description of the Prior Art
The acquisition of magnetic resonance image data by operation of a magnetic resonance apparatus is controlled by magnetic resonance sequences. The magnetic resonance sequences include control commands that, for example, establish the gradient switchings (activations) of the magnetic resonance apparatus and the emission (radiation) of radio-frequency pulses by means of the magnetic resonance apparatus during the acquisition of the magnetic resonance image data. In particular, the gradient switchings established by the magnetic resonance sequence can lead to a high noise level in the magnetic resonance apparatus during the acquisition of the magnetic resonance images.